Angel Rush
by LunaDark14
Summary: Yoh Asakura is verloofd met zijn vroeger buurmeisje Anna , en begint gevoelens te krijgen . Voor zijn getuigen Hao , wat zou van de bruiloft over blijven ?
1. Chapter 1

**Dit is mijn eerste Chapter ! En dank je ILoveIchigo1 ! Met mij te helpen ! Het is Yaoi mensen , als je Yaoi niet moet ( BoysxBoys ) , dan moet je hier niet zijn . Het is maar een waarschuwing . **

* * *

><p><strong>( Making The Wedding ) <strong>

_Hey ik ben Yoh Asakura , ik ben 22 jaar en ben verloofd . Met mijn grootste angst , die in mijn kindertijden mij achterna zat . Mijn grootmoeder besloot mij , te laten verloven met mij vroegere buurmeisje Anna . En geloof me ik ben erg bang van Anna , en tijdens onze huwelijk verrandert er wat dingen . _

Yoh keek naar al de papieren die hij moest schrijven , en dan naar Anna die met gekruisde armen voor hem stond ." Wel ? " Zeide ze haar toon , gaf Yoh koude rillingen ." Wel wat ? " Vroeg Yoh terug ." Wel begin er aan ! " Riep Anna en sloeg Yoh in de gezicht , Yoh glimlachte nerveus en knikte ja . " Juist ja sorry Anna ." Zeide hij en begon al snel te schrijven , Anna liep van hem weg en ging voor de TV zitten . _Bitch ! _Dacht Yoh kwaad , hoe kon zijn grootmoeder . Hem overlaten aan dezen persoon ! Dat buurmeisje Anna , is nu meer een duivel geworden . Dan ze vroeger al was , _Nee dat klopt niet ze is een totale feeks ! _Dacht Yoh .

En keek naar de papieren die hij moest schrijven , en zuchte als hij al begon te schrijven . _Waarom moet ik al het werk doen , ik weet dat Anna zelf niet met mij wil trouwen . Maar ze kan teminste mij beetje helpen . Jeez God laat een engel , hier heen vallen en mij verlossen van dezen feeks ... _Maar zijn gedachte werden onderbroken , als iemand heel hard in zijn oor schreeuwe ." HoroHoro ! " Schreeuwe Yoh terug , HoroHoro lachte naar hem . " Sorry man maar ik kreeg je aandacht niet ." Zeide hij .

Yoh zuchte en merkte dat Anna , kwaad naar hun keek . Als ze haar hebben verstoort , van haar drama - scene op TV . " Sorry Anna ik praat met HoroHoro buiten ." Zeide hij en nam HoroHoro mee naar buiten , HoroHoro keek van Anna naar Yoh ." Jeez dude je vangt een trauma , voor dat je het huwelijks bootje instapt ." Zeide hij Yoh hield een hand , op HoroHoro 's mond en keek of Anna het had gehoord .

Bleek dat Anna niks merkte , deed Yoh 's hand af van de Blauwe harige jongen ." Okay wat moet je , je weet dat Anna mij vermoord . Als ik het niet af heb bij vandaag ! " Riep hij kwaad HoroHoro glimlachte ." Natuurlijk weet ik dat , daarom kom ik je vragen . Of je misschien met ons , mee gaat naar de Disco waar Ryu nu werkt . "

" Bedoel je ' Lost Souls ' ? " Vroeg Yoh HoroHoro knikte ja , en hield een kaartje vast ." Dezen is voor jou als je komt ." Zeide hij Yoh twijfelde , HoroHoro is zijn beste vriend . Hij zag hem als een broer , maar zijn leven wagen voor een Disco te gaan . En terug komen om een vurige kwade Anna te zien , heeft hij geen tweede gedachtens . Om dat kaartje te pakken . " Ik weet het niet ... "

HoroHoro duwde het in zijn handen ." Och als je bedenkt , rond 6 uur S'avonds ontmoet ik en de anderen . Elkaar op het plein okay dat je het weet ." En ging snel weg , Yoh stopte zijn kaartje snel in zijn broekzak . En keek toe als HoroHoro , naar zijn logeer kamer ging . _Misschien toch _en keek naar Anna , _Misschien hopenlijk toch ! _

Even later stonden Yoh en HoroHoro op het plein , HoroHoro had een glimlach en Yoh zag er bleek uit ." Kom op Yoh ! We hebben de avond om te genieten ! " Riep hij als hij zijn vuisten omhoog deed ." Je kan makkenlijk praten ja , je hebt niet Anna als je verloofde ." Zeide Yoh kwaad en keek rond , als het waar is dat _' de duivel verschijnt , als je op zijn staart trapt ' _. Dan moet hij uit kijken , als hij over Anna praat .

" Kom op draag een Big Smile On Your Face ! En geniet van je avond , want na je trouwen vliegen ze allemaal weg . Ik kom niet meer logeren , en op straat of weet ik veel wat . Herken ik je niet als Yoh Asakura , en dan zeg ik ... " Maar HoroHoro word onderbroken , als hij een klap kreeg op zijn hoofd .

" En ik zeg je dat je vervelend zijt Bunny-Face ." Zeide een jongen Ren , die achter hem stond HoroHoro . Keek kwaad naar hem ." Wat wil je nu weer Pussy ." En toen begonnen ze weer ." Jongens jullie moeten toch altijd ... " Maar hij werd onderbroken ." Tegen de strijd ! " Riep een afrikaan Chocolove .

Iedereen keek naar hem ." Wat ?"

Even later liep iedereen naar de Disco , en Chocolove had twee blauwe ogen . Van de klappen die Ren en HoroHoro uit gaven . Als ze daar aan kwamen , gaven ze hun tickets af . En gingen naar binnen ." Laten we feesten ! " Riep HoroHoro Yoh zuchte , _wel ik ben hier ook al ben ik zo bang als wat ! _En glimlachte als zijn vrienden fun maakte , en besloot mee te doen met hun . _Laat ik hier het beste van maken . _

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good , sinds het mijn eerste verhaal is . Hoop ik dat het goed is , Hao komt in de volgende Chapter ! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is er ! De volgende verhalen , zullen misschien vandaag nog komen ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Meeting Hao ) <strong>

Als de nacht verder ging , speelde de muziek luid genoeg . Dat niemand bleef zitten , alleen één brunette die zich bij de bar had neerget . " Sake . " De barman knikte ja en ging het drinken halen , terwijl Yoh zich rond kijkt . _Wel na het dansen , en goed drinken is hier verder niks te doen . Alleen de One-Night stands , maar daar doe ik niet aan mee . Wie weet wat Anna mij gaat aan doen , _de gedachte aan Anna .

Gaf Yoh rillingen aan zijn rug , hij bedankte de man voor het drinken . En dronk het op , tot hij voelde dat iemand naast hem ging zitten . Hij keek langs zich , en zag een mooie vrouw met lang bruin haar en bruine ogen . " Mag ik het zelfde wat hij heeft ." Zeide ze de barman knikte ja , en deed het zelfde zonder iets te zeggen . De meisje merkte dat Yoh naar hem keek en glimlachte .

" Hey je eerste nacht hier ?" Vroeg ze Yoh bloosde naar haar glimlach , en knikte ja en keek van haar weg ." Ik ben Hao en jij ? " Yoh keek terug naar haar , en gaf haar een hand ." Huh ik ben Yoh Asakura ." Zeide hij als hij beter naar haar keek , leek ze op een female versie van hem . Maar weet zeker dat hij geen broers of zussen had .

" Fijn je te ontmoeten Yoh ." Zeide ze Yoh voelde zichzelf , glimlachen als ze naar hem glimlachte . Dus de hele avond hebben Yoh en Hao , zitten te praten over dingen in het leven ." Dus je gaat trouwen ? " Vroeg Hao ." Ja maar ik moet haar niet , ik bedoel ze is mijn buurmeisje . En ik zou niks ergs aan haar wensen , maar ik ... " Maar Hao onderbrak hem ." Je houd gewoon niet van haar , zoals je ouders of zij het verwachten toch ? " Yoh knikte ja .

" Ja ik weet gewoon niet , of ik het nog kan zeggen . Ik bedoel ze zijn zo op de bruiloft , en Anna is nog al een beetje te brutaal . " _Wel niet echt een beetje _." Zeg het gewoon recht in haar gezicht , ik geef je groot respect dat je . Met zo een vrouw door het leven gaat , omdat je ouders het zeggen . Maar ver man jezelf , en zorg ervoor dat ze van je rug af gaat . Of ander kan je leven een kus in de kont geven . "

Yoh lachte hard en dronk van zijn glas ." Dank je Hao ik geloof , ik hoop eigenlijk dat ik mijzelf nog kan redden ." Zeide hij Hao glimlachte en gaf Yoh een schouder klopje ." Natuurlijk ." Yoh veegde de slaap uit zijn ogen ." Hey Yoh ." Yoh keek naar Hao , maar keek met grote ogen . Als Hao hem een kus gaf op de mond ." Laat je niet doen okay ." En ging snel weg , voor dat Yoh iets kon zeggen .

" Hey man ! Ik zocht je overal ! " Zeide HoroHoro als hij naar Yoh toe ging , en gaf Yoh een schouder klopje . Maar Yoh viel op de grond ." Ha ! Yoh ! "

De volgende dag

" Ah zo dus dat is gebeurd ." Zeide de vader van Yoh , als Yoh een ijszak tegen zijn hoofd . En oog hield die erg blauw is , van de boks die Anna hem heeft gegeven . Gisteren toen hij naar huis kwam ." Yoh je had Anna het moeten vertellen , ze was totaal ongerust over u ." Zeide zijn moeder als ze kwaad naar hem keek ." Sorry ... Zal het niet meer doen ." Zeide hij ." Ik denk dat je straf , niet goed heb geleerd Yoh ." Zeide Anna dreigent .

" Waar zat je in hemels naam ! Ik bedoel ik heb de hele ... " _Juist jij ja die ongerust moet zijn , jou kan het nog niet schelen . Als ik hier dood val , die blauwe oog was echt niet nodig hoor ! _" Luister je verdomme Yoh ! " Riep Anna Yoh keek nerveus ." Huh ? " Als de woord uit zijn mond ging , werd rood in Anna 's gezicht duidenlijk ." Yoh Asakura ik vermoord je ! " Riep ze en hield haar vuist op , om hem in de gezicht te kloppen .

_Ding dong _

" Ah ! Bezoek ! " Riep Yoh en ging snel , naar de deur om het open te doen . " Kom terug ik ben niet klaar met jou ! " Yoh luisterde niet en deed de deur open ." Hallo is dit de Asakura huis ? " Yoh keek in schok , en Anna ook als ze . Naar het _meisje _keek . " Hao ! " Hao glimlachte naar Yoh , en knikte naar Anna ." Je moet zijn verloofde zijn he ? Fijn je te ontmoeten , ik Hao de getuigen ." Zeide ze .

" De getuigen ? " Beide Anna en Yoh keken dan , naar Yoh 's ouders die achter hun stonden ." Ha Hao je bent er ." Zeide Mikihisa en ging naast Hao staan ." Dit is Hao , hij is de getuigen van Yoh ."

" Mijn getuigen ? ! " Riep Yoh ." Oh dan is het okay ." Zeide Anna maar beide kwamen , achter op één ding wat Mikihisa zeide . Hij zeide _hij _inplaats van _zij _.

Hao is een man !

* * *

><p><strong>Ocharme Yoh ! Hao lijkt op een meisje vind ik , dus Yoh moest het ook denken . Sinds Hao een shirt aan had , en in de anime niet ! ( ik vraag me af , waarom die nooit ziek is ) <strong>


End file.
